Tu Maldita Existencia
by Haria
Summary: -…entonces hacemos grata esta fusión, entre el Instituto Imadori y el Instituto Mugen femenino.- Orochimaru el director del colegio masculino había cerrado aquel trato con un fuerte apretón de manos con Tsunade. Y el Mundo de Sakura se derrumbó. UA.


Y ustedes me dirán. "¿Qué diablos Zinep? ¿Qué te paso?"

Bueno, por golpe sentimental borre mis historias sin consideración alguna. Y aunque me arrepiento en el alma por haber hecho aquello, he decidido ver algo bueno en esto. Oh sí, mejorare mis historias, o al menos eso intentaré.

Comenzaré con esta, que seguro les causo un buen dolor de cabeza a mas de una de mis lectoras, puesto que deje la historia justo antes del capítulo final. ¿Y por qué esta historia y no las otras? Porque quiero entrar nuevamente en este fanfic, vivirlo y así poderles otorgar un final acorde a las expectativas.

Estoy segura que muchas estarán furiosas conmigo, y tienen todos los motivos para estarlo. Si ya no me quieren leer, por supuesto que entenderé, y si me mandan reviews con insultos por ser tan desconsiderada, etc. Los aceptaré. Me disculpo con ustedes.

Mmmm…. Ah sí! Comentarles, que "alguien" se creó una cuenta con mi Nick "Zinep", por eso mismo ahora soy **ZinepD. **No sé quién es, tampoco me importa mucho.

En fin, buenos recuerdos con este veterano fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Ley de Equilibrio Humano**

* * *

_-Androfobia… sí, eso dijo el psicólogo._

…

Aquellas pequeñas manos sostenían el sobre con una fuerza que no parecía ser la de un infante, el temblor no ensombrecía la determinación del agarre, sin embargo, la humedad de sus palmas poco a poco se recorría a sus dedos y era cuestión de segundos para que ella mojara aquel papel.

La pequeña tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, los mechones de su pelo rosa le ocultaban el mirar preocupado e inseguro. Ella extendía aquella carta, sella con una pequeña estampa rosada con forma de corazón.

Pasaron los segundos, que para ella fueron como horas, pasaron… pero él nunca cogió el sobre. El sobre seguía ahí, entre sus pequeñas manitas. Recordó cuantas veces la escribió, cuantas veces se detuvo leyendo cada línea escrita y tiro a la basura la carta, para reescribirla una vez más. No quería molesta a su _Sasuke-kun _ni con una sola palabra. ¡Puso sentimiento en cada letra!. Sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron aún más. Él no se movía, ni siquiera había sacado sus manos de los bolsillos de aquel pantalón Prada que traía puesto.

"_**Entonces era cierto…era cierto lo que todos le dijeron."**_

Era pequeña sí, pero lo quería con todo su corazón de niña. Sasuke le había gustado desde el primer momento en el que lo vio. Su pequeña nariz respingada, sus ojos negros, su delicada tez blanca, y sus labios delgados, perfectos, perfecto… él era absolutamente perfecto,_ para ella._

Ella lo había adorado desde el primer momento en el que lo escucho hablar.

Ella lo había idolatrado desde el primer momento en el que él, saco el primer puesto en su salón, con una nota perfecta.

Ella lo quería, lo quería de la manera más pura y sensata, él le parecía el niño más bonito e inteligente del planeta tierra, simplemente perfecto. Perfecto, _para ella._

Le importaba poco que Sasuke fuese el hijo del gran Magnate Uchiha, o que algún día fuera heredero de una sabrosa parte de acciones de las empresas de su padre. Ella era una niña, no le importaba, _a ella no_. Su mamá no tenía profesión, su padre tampoco, pero ella era ella. Y se encargaría de convertirse en la mujer perfecta para Sasuke, claro que sí… también le había dicho eso, en _aquella carta…_

"_¡Sasuke-kun… sé que no soy una niña muy bonita, o muy inteligente. Pero te prometo que mejoraré, seré como tú, darme mi mejor esfuerzo!"_

…aquella carta que él no cogió entre sus manos.

Y si, es una verdadera lástima, que a él. A _Uchiha Sasuke…Sakura _no le parecía una niña _bonita, _tampoco le parecía una chica _interesante, _mucho menos _inteligente, _es mas, seamos sinceros, Uchiha Sasuke, ni siquiera sabia que Haruno Sakura existía, bueno "en realidad" a él le interesaba muy poco la existencia de cualquier chica en su grupo de salón. Él no sabía de ella, corrigiendo, _él no quería saber de ella_. El pequeño Sasuke tenía demasiadas actividades en su agenda como para detenerse a leer aquella canta que muy seguramente estaría llena de cursilerías.

Y ella tenía cierta idea, de cómo era el carácter de aquel niño. Pero haciendo caso omiso a los consejos sus amigos más cercanos y las burlas de los demás pequeños de la escuela, tomo lápiz en mano y se dedico a escribir cada palabra de aquella carta, hasta considerarla lo suficientemente buena como para que él pueda leerla sin aburrirse, o al menos sin tirarla a la basura después de leer la primera línea.

Pero… recién estando allí, con las manos extendidas, agarrando la "tan" importante carta, se dio cuenta que todos tenían razón. Sasuke no era _tan _perfecto _para ella_.

-Espero que no sea, lo que pienso que es.-

Era un niño, si un niño de 11 años, pero, solo Dios sabe, lo cargadas y rastreras que podrían ser sus palabras, parecía que de su boca destilaba veneno.

Con la inseguridad fluyendo en su sangre, la pequeña elevo la barbilla, lo suficiente como para apreciar entre los largos mechos de su pelo rosa el rostro de aquel muchacho. Era claro, que no estaba en las posibilidades de enfrentarse contra esa dura y sofocante mirada, así que tan solo trato de encararlo.

-Yo...yo…- Que difícil e incomodo era formular una oración, siquiera una corta. Le era complicado mantenerle la mirada, ni hablar de mantener una conversación con él. En los tres años que estuvieron compartiendo el mismo salón y hasta el mismo grupo de amistades, nunca se habían intercambiado ni el saludo. Sakura era demasiado _tímida_. Sasuke era demasiado _antisocial._

El rechazo fue contundente.

Él era torpe, se caracterizaba por tener una honestidad tan borde, que sus palabras podrían herir al más fuerte adulto de la escuela. Sakura no. Ella era sensible, y tenía la mala suerte de enfermarse muy seguido, y fácilmente.

Ella lloro, mientras los demás se reían, y él se dedico a ser "honesto" como era su costumbre. Él se tomo la molestia, de recalcarle a la pelirosa lo "Poco" que le conocía, es mas, ni siquiera sabia que ella existía, y también le dijo, lo pesado que se le hacia cargar con niñas "tontas" y de paso "enfermizas".

Sakura _lloró._

Sasuke la ignoró olímpicamente.

Y los demás rieron. Sus risas resonaban fuertemente en su oído, se hacían risas maliciosas, malignas, mientras se veía así misma señalada por todos los otros, que se hacían la burla, la burla porque la tonta niña se hizo de ilusiones para estar con alguien como Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

…

…

Despertó ajetreada, últimamente se había soñado en la misma situación noches seguidas. Que curioso, y ella que tenia esperanzas de haberlo olvidado todo. Llevo su mano a la altura de su pecho que subía y bajaba, por lo irregular de su respiración. Y en aquella penumbra oscura de esa habitación lo bastante amplia para así decirlo, hizo esfuerzo para ver en la oscuridad a la que seria su compañera de cuarto. Allí estaba completamente dormida Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura agradeció internamente el no estar sola.

Las valijas tanto de la pelirosa como de la Hyuuga estaban en el suelo, y las prendas de ambas chicas estaban mezcladas, aun no se habían acomodado bien, pero tampoco era su culpa, en realidad estaban muy cansadas, el viaje de casa hacia el instituto era realmente agotador, debido a la gran distancia que existía entre la ciudad y aquel prestigioso internado.

Vio su reloj colgado de la pared justo en frente de su cama, para así verificarlo, y sus dudas habían sido ciertas, eran las 3 de la madrugada, y eso que recién se habían acostado hace dos horas, debido a la intensa charla de ambas sobre como les había ido en las vacaciones y que de interesante habían hecho. Completamente cansadas las chicas decidieron seguir con su desempaque al día siguiente.

Sakura había cumplido recientemente los 16 años, y hace dos años que se había integrado al Instituto Privado Mugen, **exclusivamente de mujeres**. Este Instituto particular se caracterizaba por ser uno de los mejores a nivel de Japón, no solo por el alto nivel de enseñanza que las estudiantes recibían, sino también por el alto nivel social que tenia la gente que allí asistía. Si, un colegio de _niñas ricas_. El Instituto Mugen contaba con una infraestructura bastante amplia, y el plantel administrativo como las profesoras, todas eran mujeres, menos el conserje. Las estudiantes del Mugen salían con un buen nivel educativo, listas para llegar a ser triunfadoras en esta vida, grandes doctoras, abogadas, ingenieras, gerentes de empresas, siempre mujeres de amplios currículos y un distinguido diplomado. Las clases comenzaban a inicios de enero y terminaban en finales de Noviembre, solo se daba un mes de vacaciones, y los fines de semana a partir del día viernes, las estudiantes tenían un permiso para ir a sus casas, sin embargo Sakura no podía tomarse el lujo de ir y volver a su casa, por dos obvias razones, primero; Sakura no tenia el dinero para visitar constantemente a su familia, y segundo; Sakura no quería ir a su casa.

Y allí va la pregunta ¿Por qué Sakura estudia en un Instituto tan caro, sin tener dinero?, la matricula del Mugen, subía hasta los cielos, por algo este colegio se había considerado uno de los mas caros a nivel Japón, y Sakura pertenecía a una familia de nivel regular medio, prácticamente ahora mismo debería estar en un colegio estatal común y corriente. ¿Entonces que pasa?...Si nos acercamos a lo que seria la lista de honor a nivel colegial del Mugen, la que encabeza esta especial lista, es ni mas ni menos que Haruno Sakura, seguida de Hyuuga Hinata y entre otras estudiantes. Sakura había conseguido ser becada en aquel instituto, su rendimiento era óptimo y nunca bajaba de su promedio. Por lo tanto, el Mugen tampoco dejaba de lado aquel hecho, les convenía tener gente inteligente como representante en olimpiadas y entres otros ámbitos.

Allí va la segunda pregunta ¿Por qué Sakura no quiere ir a su Casa?, era una perfecta estudiante, estaba becada en uno de los mejores colegios de Japón, pero, no todo en la vida es perfecto ¿cierto?, los padres de Sakura se habían divorciado ya hace un año, y era prácticamente insoportable estar con los dos "juntos". La madre de Sakura tenia la custodia, pero el padre andaba que quería como sea estar mas tiempo con su hija, aquello terminaba siempre en peleas, el padre de Sakura no quería que "Sakura" su "niña querida" este encerrada todos los días del año, en un internado.

La pelirosa suspiro ante sus recuerdos, y los gritos que se le habían gravado en mente, esos gritos de peleas y discusiones por parte de la pareja. Era increíblemente problemático, ya no era una pequeña niña, no estaba traumada, es mas hasta se podría considerar que veía el caso suyo como algo normal y comprensible, después de todo, no soportaría ver a sus padres casados solo por obligación o por esa escusa de decir "tenemos que estar juntos por nuestra hija". No lo soportaría.

Internado Privado Mugen Femenino, era considerado un establecimiento de mucho prestigio, y claramente Sakura lo había comprobado, las muchachas que iban, era de clase alta, siempre perfectas y simpáticas, muy agraciadas, desde el punto de vista de la pelirosa, ella nunca había sido popular, mucho menos agraciada, ni siquiera le había importado hacerse ver con la gente. En fin, ¡sabia que no existía! y de algún modo no le importaba, no cuadraba en ese sitio. Sin embargo, estaba allí por algo, el titulo que iba a sacar en el mugen tenia mucho mas valor que cualquier otro Instituto, y Sakura tal vez no iba a triunfar si se tratase de vida social, pero si de estudios superiores se trataba, ella tenia metas, y las iba a conseguir, o claro que si. Y no solo eso, el Instituto era solo de "mujeres" eso quería decir, nada de chicos a un radio de 50 metros, y no es que Sakura odiase a los muchachos, pero para su curiosidad no podía estar con un niño en la misma habitación, para sentirse muy incomoda, o llegaba a tener mareos nauseas y entre otros.

Aquel _pequeñísimo trauma_ comenzó…

Fue un día de otoño, casi finalizando las clases, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que no podía ocultar mas sus sentimientos, ya que aquel era su último año en primaria, su último año junto con aquel niño, y de allí ambos tomarían rumbos diferentes y quien sabe, tal vez nunca más se volverían a ver en vida. Entonces tomando toda la valentía posible y ante las burlescas risas de sus amigas, que le dijeron que él se reiría en su cara, ella se aproximo.

Sakura cerro sus ojos, recordando lo duro que fue aquel momento, tomo asiento en su cama, y pensar que justamente, el rechazo de ese niño, había provocado en ella, una repulsiva fobia a los hombres, así es, no odiaba a los hombres, es solo que les temía. Entonces tomando en cuenta todo lo anteriormente pasado, vio que entrar a un internado femenino y alejarse de aquel producto de miedo, era la mejor posibilidad que se la había presentado. Ahora, que había pasado tanto tiempo y que el niño probablemente ya sea todo un joven, ella se dio cuenta, que tal vez la culpa no era del todo de él, después de todo; Uchiha Sasuke iba tener al mando importantes empresas que de seguro su padre le dejaría a él, y por obvias razones, él tenia prioridades mas importantes que el estar con niñas de primaria. Desde pequeño había sido centrado e inteligente. Sakura entrecerró sus ojos pensando algunos instantes, tal vez era por el hecho de "como" y "que" le había dicho aquel día, en el que ella le había entregado la carta, él le había dicho "tonta", y hoy por hoy, Sakura sabe perfectamente que será "todo" menos "tonta", tendría que dejar de pensar tanto en aquel asunto pero bueno, Y en cuanto al niño. No lo volvió a ver.

Y de cierta manera, se sentía mejor. Así es, muchas chicas se quejaban por falta de chicos en el instituto pero Sakura estaba realmente conforme con todo. No era popular, por lo tanto no tenía problemas por el que dirán, tampoco le importaban los muchachos, así que se centraba más en sus estudios y sacaba beca en aquel lugar, cuya renta iba por las nubes.

Ahora comenzaba un nuevo año, en el Instituto..._Un nuevo año_. La pelirosa camino a paso lento por aquella habitación; muy grande, con dos camas separadas y un armario dividido en dos partes, una alfombra color rojo que daba cierto toque hogareño, y dos lámparas en ambos veladores que yacían a un lado de las camas.

Separo con delicadeza la cortina de la ventana dejando ver un lindo paisaje afuera, llovía un poco pero aun así, el cielo estaba despejado. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba, aquel sitio. El Internado era muy alejado de la ciudad, situado entre bosques y carreteras vacías, pero eso no quería decir que estaría fuera de la civilización. Allí iban las hijas de las familias ricas, por lo tanto tecnología no faltaba.

Tras ver un momento aquel paisaje tranquilizador, se paso a ver a su compañera de habitación, eran sumamente parecidas, excluidas del grupo popular, ratonas de biblioteca, chicas realmente sumidas en sus libros y cosas muy apartes a la realidad. Hyuuga Hinata era hija de una millonario, Hiashi Hyuuga, un verdadero magnate y empresario, gran invertidor en industrias extranjeras, era un hombre sumamente diferente de carácter como el de su hija, era frio y calculador, Hinata y Hinabi eran las únicas hijas que el había tenido, y como tal hombre poderoso, creía que ninguna de sus hijas muchos menos por ser mujeres merecían ser herederas de la gran corporación Hyuuga, a la muerte de su hermano, tomo tutoría de su sobrino Neji Hyuuga, a quien crio como hijo, y al igual que Hinata le mando a un Internado. Era Neji, quien iba a seguir al tío, era Neji quien iba a heredar todo. Y aunque a Hinata le doliera, el hecho de ser Hija legítima y primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga y tener ese constante rechazo por falta de carácter, solo le quedo aguantarse.

Sakura era la que conocía esa parte de Hinata, y Hinata era la que conocía la parte de Sakura. Entre ambas se complementaban.

* * *

…

…

Había crecido notablemente, Sakura era ni delgada ni gorda, era una chica normal, de complexión regular, no era atlética, pero tampoco se veía como una tabla de planchar. Caminaba a paso lento por uno de los pasillos del Instituto, era cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana, y había terminado de desayunar en el comedor principal hace instantes. Como regla matutina, era el orden en la habitación, una ducha, ponerse el uniforme, desayunar y luego directo a clases.

Por obvias razones la Haruno había tomado mas de 5 materias para aquel año, mientras sus compañeras de clase llevaban tan solo las 5 regulares, Sakura siempre tomaba 8, prefería adelantar alguna que otra asignatura para así acortar su estadía en el Instituto y poder graduarse no solo con honores, sino también con corta edad. Era una muchacha responsable, educada, amable y seria. Un ejemplo perfecto en aquel establecimiento. Sin mencionar que también se posesionaba como la favorita de la Directora del Mugen.

La señora Chiyo Sabaku, era una mujer de gran carácter y extrema seriedad. Una persona de ya bastante experiencia que llevaba mas de 20 años a mando del Instituto y lleva el nombre este, siempre entre los primeros mejores de Japón. Chiyo era exigente, no solo con las estudiantes, sino también con el plantel docente. Cuando Sakura había sido invitada para estudiar en el Internado, fue Chiyo la primera persona con quien converso seriamente sobre su futuro. La Directora Sabaku quedo fascinada por la amplia mentalidad de Sakura, por sus metas seguras, y por saber exactamente lo que quiere y como lograrlo, para Chiyo, la Haruno se había convertido en el perfecto prototipo de una estudiante del Mugen. Sin embargo no todos pensaban así. Chiyo había empezado a sufrir decaídas graves por su edad, y su salud fue empeorando poco a poco. Y en aquella nueva gestión, como siempre solían realizarse las formaciones para cantar el himno nacional y hacer el discurso inicial del año, a cargo de el mejor estudiante de ultimo año- que no sobrepasaba nunca el promedio de Sakura por cierto- Chiyo presento a la sub directora, una preciosa mujer de no mas de 40 años, Tsunade.

Sakura no era tonta, y por obviedad se dio cuenta, de que Chiyo dejaría su cargo tal vez a mediados del año, aquello no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. La única protección administrativa que siempre había tenido fue del plantel docente y la directora, y no era pesimista pero presentía que por algunas que otras razones, no iba a tener una muy buena relación con Tsunade-Sama.

Mientras seguía su paso lento por el pasillo, pensaba en lo grato que iba a ser, si visita a Chiyo en algún momento del día, para preguntarle sobre su estado de salud u ofrecerle ayuda de algún tipo.

_..No creo poder servir de mucho..._

Se aliso la chaqueta con las manos, siempre tenia que estar presentable, después de todo era ella quien llevaba el honor de ser la numero uno a nivel del Instituto. Sakura era una de las pocas estudiantes que respetaban fielmente el uniforme del Mugen, las reglas se hicieron para seguirlas, y los uniformes para ponérselos. El Uniforme del Mugen, consistía, en una falda hasta la altura de las rodillas desde la cintura, a cuadros rojos y negros, las medias eran de color negro hasta la rodilla, por lo tanto la piel de las estudiantes ni tenia que verse, la blusa de color negro con mangas cortas y en el bolsillo derecho llevaba el logotipo del Instituto bordado con la figura de un águila, corbata roja con otro logo, zapatos sin taco, y en invierno o casos particulares se podía utilizar el saco color negro a cuadros rojos al igual que la falda. El uniforme era estrictamente controlado. Pobre de la chica que tenia la falda mas arriba de la rodilla, o la blusa desabrochada, o la camisa sin planchar con las mangas remangadas, o por el simple hecho de esta un poco, solo "un poco" sucios los zapatos, ya era escusa para llamar la atención. El instituto era decente, las estudiantes por lo tanto tendrían que ser decentes. Y por otro lado estaba la clase de Educación Física o Gimnasia como quieran llamarlo, en cuyo ámbito el uniforme varía a una camiseta negra y un corto rojo con bordes del anterior color.

Las habitaciones iban repartidas de acuerdo al apellido y a la clase. Ciertamente había eventos extracurriculares a los cuales el Instituto tenia que ir y participar, pero casi en todo momento para aquello estaba el concejo estudiantil, es decir la Presidenta del Colegio, la Vicepresidenta y entre otros que conformarían la mesa directiva del Instituto.

Sakura había entrado al aula en donde tenia su primer clase en la gestión, se pregunto si Hinata ya estaría allí, puesto que al venir desde su recamara no vio en ningún momento a su amiga, que por cierto había dejado ya tendida su cama y perfectamente arregladas sus cosas. Era curioso que Hinata se haya salido así de pronto, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de decirle algo a la pelirosa. Entre curiosa y ofendida paso con la mirada por todo el aula que en aquel momento estaba ya repleta de estudiantes, aquello sorprendió de gran forma a Sakura, después de todo su salón no se caracterizaba por la puntualidad. Todas las chicas estaban riendo, en realidad conversando entre ellas, muy, bastante entretenidas para el gusto de la pelirosa.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Hinata ya estaba a su lado.

-Sakura…-la suave vos de la Hyuuga, hizo que la pelirosa saliera de su concentración y poso su mirada en la que seria su amiga, Hinata era un poco menos alta que Sakura y al igual que la otra, ambas traían siempre el pelo en una trenza, y unos lentes rectangulares, Hinata no traía el saco, mientras Sakura si lo hacia.-

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó rápidamente, recordando las faltas de su amiga. Hinata sonrió dulcemente, y extendió su mano hacia la pelirosa como pasándole algo, Sakura observo con curiosidad la mano blanquecina de su amiga, para luego verse en su palma una pequeña galleta de la fortuna.-...Hinata-chan sabes que no creo en esas cosas.- recalco.

-Si, pero todo el salón esta jugando. Solo faltabas tú, yo guarde tu galleta.- Murmuró, mientras cogía una mano de Sakura y abriendo la palma depositaba allí la galleta. Sakura nuevamente paso su mirada por el salón.

-Te deseamos buena suerte, Rata.- la pelirosa cerro sus ojos, no le era sorprendente que nuevamente la estén molestando. En realidad ya se había acostumbrado al grupo de Yamanaka Ino, solo por el hecho de ser la hija de una famoso diseñador, siempre se las pasaba molestando a la Haruno, Ino era popular, Ino era linda, Ino tenia muchos amigos, Ino era la capitana de el equipo de Vóley, y también de Básquet, era una atleta en serie, y tenia un novio muy simpático. Ino era rubia, y tenía ojos bonitos, siempre estaba arreglada, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y atlético, y su largo y rubio cabello siempre estaba recogido en una elegante coleta. Cuya coleta le parecía graciosa a Sakura.

-¡Esperamos que tengas buena fortuna!...haber si encuentras a un ratón para acompañarte en la biblioteca.- Rió suavemente Karin, para luego cruzarse de brazos. Karin y Temari eran las otras dos muchachas que siempre estaban con Ino, y como actividad predilecta tenían a molestar a Haruno Sakura, la rata de gran cerebro en el Instituto, la "preferida" de la Directora.

Como ya era de costumbre, Sakura paso a ignorarlas. Sino fuera por ese trió su vida seria mas tranquila, y nadie pasaría de ella. Pero Ino, Karin y Temari siempre se encargaban de darle un toque dinámico a la vida de aquella joven.

…_.Si ni siquiera las molesto, al diablo…_

Tomo asiento detrás del pupitre de Hinata, y vio en la palma de su mano la pequeña galleta, nunca creyó en esas cosas, ni siquiera sabia porque se tomaba la molestia de romperla, y leer el pequeño contenido de aquel papelito blanco. Sus ojos siguieron la línea recta, y no paso ni un segundo de haberlo leído cuando arrugándolo lo tiro al pequeño contenedor de basura.

…_Prefiero mi vida tal y como esta, no gracias…_

La maestra Kurenai había entrado en el salón, y todas las muchachas tomaron asiento correctamente, la profesora era un mujer alta y hermosa, de bellos ojos rojos y cabello negro, sus labios al igual que sus ojos inspiraban determinación y mucha sensualidad y siempre traía puestos un saco negro y una falda roja de tamaño respetable, junto con unos tacones no muy altos pero que tampoco quedaban muy atrás.

-Buenos días Señoritas, comencemos con nuestra clase.- Dijo al momento de poner todo su material de clase en la mesa de maestros.

Todas las estudiantes comenzaron a sacar cuadernos y libros. Sakura buscaba en su banca el libro de Física Básica I, sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron al basurero. Curiosamente, algo raro paso por la mente de la pelirosa, y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda.

"_Es un nuevo año, nuevas emociones, que el pasado no influya en tus decisiones. Muchas cosas pasaran, estate alerta."_

**Continuara…**


End file.
